Holiday Madness
by JasZ1991
Summary: "Kol!" Klaus hisses at his brother. "Why am I to blame?" Kol retorts. "I didn't spend two bloody hours untangling those blasted lights to ruin them! And without magic might I add!" "I want to have a normal Christmas!" Rebekah cries from Marcel's side.***** Ft: Kolvina, Rebel, Jaiden, hints of Klamille, Haylijah, Klayey with papa Original, Freya and Elijah in the mix.
1. Decorating

_**Hi one and all! I'm here with another mini series! I just want to state that i had this idea going for a while and finally had sometime to start writing it. I also want to say that this first chap takes place a little before december rolled in. I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson glares at his sisters as they bounce around the compound. Giggles echo about as they string lights up. Taking a drink of his bourbon; his eyes travel to his baby girl who waddles about the open area. Kol is sitting not to far muttering under his breath; as he untangles the lights without magic. Lights that have been rounded up and stored away in a heap. Elijah and Marcel drag in a tree in while Josh and Aiden tag behind them holding bags of random junk. It mostly appears to be wrapping paper.

Cami waltzes in with Davina and he curses his brother for bringing the little witch to the family fold. Freya quickly shoves garland and paper chains to the two. Kol brightens when his girlfriend spots him and gives her a smile. It's there that Hope claps her uncle's face and giggles. Kol smiles at his niece as she places a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Kol, check if the lights are working!" Rebekah tugs on some of the lights.

Kol is about to say something but stops when he sees his father enter the room. He helps the others set the tree. Narrowing his eyes he goes over to plug the lights in. No one notices little Hope dragging the other end of the lights and wrapping it around the banister. Elijah and the tree company start to move without glancing back.

Two year old Hope stands there wide eyed as Josh trips over the lights. This causes the tree to tip; Rebekah turns in time to see Josh fall as the others stumble. The tree falls on top of Josh and the other half falls on the big bad hybrid. No one moves… Kol Inches closer to Davina who holds onto Hope. Freya and Cami just stand there in shock as the tree is tossed to the side. The giant tree nearly gets Kolvina and Hope; but Mikael gets them out of the way on time.

"Kol!" Klaus hisses at his brother.

"Why am I to blame?" Kol retorts. "I didn't spend two bloody hours untangling those blasted lights to ruin them! And without magic might I add!"

"I want to have a normal Christmas!" Rebekah cries from Marcel's side.

"It's November!" Klaus huffs as he plots the death of all those around him.

"It's never too early to have Christmas spirit!"

"But Klaus has no soul or spirit, Bex." Kol encounters with a smirk.

"Is that what you tell Marcel when he tries to get into your pants?" Oddly enough that comes from Josh who said it under his breath but clearly everyone heard him.

"Enough get out the lot of you and take your Christmas trash with you." Klaus growls as everyone just looks at him.

Kol and Davina shrug and are about to leave; they didn't bring anything. The reason being was that Kol was forced out of his warm bed by Rebekah and Freya. Davina was up and chatting with Cami when he was shoved into the front room of his and Davina's flat. Jaiden than appeared and whisked Cami and Davina to go gift-wrap shopping. Leaving Elijah and Marcel went go get a tree…. Mikael just watched his shows at the compound.

"It's all your stuff, Nik!" Rebekah huffs

"What!" Josh cries as everyone eyes Klaus shift his weight from one leg to another.

"Take the baby and run." Mikael tells Kolvina as they see Klaus has 'I will gut you all' look.

"Ever wonder why red is one of the main colors representing this dreadful holiday?" Klaus smirks.

"Blood-"

"Correct Kol."

Klaus goes after his siblings and friends. Hope thinks her daddy is playing a game and claps her hands. A game of 'tag, you're it'. That she plays with her uncle's: Kol, Josh and Aiden and of course her auntie Davi… Yet Kol and Davina rush out with Hope they can hear the sounds of glass breaking and the scent of something burning…. There goes the tree…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed and i hope to hear what you thought of this little series. I just want to say that this is in between my series 'Little Things' and before 'Hello Baby'. Any comments or concerns let me know!-JasZ**_

 _ **Also thanks to all those who have been following my work it means the world to me!-JasZ**_


	2. Secret Santa part one

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

As they all sit down to enjoy their weekly family dinner. Rebekah announces that she want to do secret Santa. Everyone either agrees or disagrees. Josh and Rebekah grab pens and paper, plus a random top hat. Writing their names down and shoving them into the hat.

Rebekah shakes the hat and allows her father to be the first to pick. He picks out a slip and smiles softly as he unfolds the paper and peeks at the name. Freya is next and pulls the slip out. A smirk crawls on her lips as she eyes her family. Elijah quickly grabs one and frowns lightly at the slip. Kol bounces in his seat as he snatches one and tugs it open. A grin crawls on his lips as mischief glitters in his eyes. Josh freaks out at the grin. Davina idly takes one and curses under her breath. Kol leans over and peeks at it.

"That sucks." He mumbles as he wraps an arm around her. She pinches him.

Josh picks quickly a slip and smiles. Aiden frowns at his as Hayley rolls her eyes at her person. Jackson nearly chokes on his drink. when he reads his. Cami snatches her's and beams as her eyes bounce one each family member. Klaus huffs in suffering exaggeration and takes a slip. He doesn't even look at it. Marcel takes one and glances at it. While keeping an eye on Rebekah; Rebekah takes the last slip and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Who'd you get?" Josh asks Rebekah who peeks at her slip.

"Not you." She retorts.

Klaus takes the chance to glance at his slip. A deep frown etches on his lips. He mumbles something and tosses a dark look at his family. Freya whispers something to Cami about middle child drama as the blond takes a sip of her wine.

"Redo!" Klaus huffs.

"What?" Josh starts.

"I don't like my person."

"Well, that's a shame, deal with it." Elijah retorts.

"I will not! Now, I demand a redo!" Klaus slams his hands onto the table.

"No, now sit down and finish your dinner." Mikael cuts in causing Kol to nearly chokes on his drink.

"No! I will not!"

"Someone get the spray bottle cujo is acting up!" Kol teases after he recovers. He along with Josh, Aiden and Davina had a Steven King movie marathon several weeks ago. Thus, leading him to randomly slip several movie titles in.

Klaus nearly jumps the table to get his younger brother, who is still in Kaleb's body. Kol smiles as Freya and Davina use a spell to keep bad wolf on a tight leash.

"Okay so off you pop." Rebekah who bounces back into the room, not that anyone noticed her absence in the first place, swooshes them away while putting on her leather duster jacket.

"Where are you going?" Josh questions.

"Shopping." She gives him a duh look.

"Not until I get someone I like!" Klaus demands.

"That's like three people in this room. Dude just stick with the person you got." Josh retorts, he's gotten rather gusty thanks to Kol's influence.

"I'll stick my hand into your chest; tear out your beating heart and toss your corpse into the bayou; allowing small creatures to feast on your decaying flesh." Klaus narrows his eyes and is about ready to tare heads off.

"Okay… enough… Let's make a list of what we want and post it on-" Rebekah starts.

"Facebook!" Josh interrupts.

"Not after what happened last month!"

"I hate you all!" Klaus huffs as he sulks.

"Right, let's go shopping than." Everyone goes into their respected cars and head to the stores.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! There may be that Facebook status series later on. But until than i hope you enjoy what i have out so far. Let me know what you think and hope to read/see! - JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for the reads/favs/alerts and reviews! -JasZ**_


	3. Shopping Madness

_**Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol and most of the men idly walk behind the women. They watch as families, friends, and partners rush from one end to another. Children's cries could be heard from one end of the store to the other. They watch as an employee is nearly mauled over a toy. Kol turns to Josh and Aiden.

"What the hell is a shopkin?" The warlock questions as his blue eyes twinkle with confusion.

"I'm on the same boat as you, man." Aiden replies as he sees the employee nearly comes to tears.

"It's a toy… little things shaped as food or daily appliance. Each has a name and purpose." Elijah informs them.

"How do you know this?"

"Looked up the most popular toys this year to see what is suitable for Hope."

"Favorite uncle position has been take by me brother, you can stop trying." Kol replies as he hears a woman screaming to the poor boy in toys about the shopkins… "Poor lad being chewed out by that harpy." Kol mumbles as he turns to see Josh grab a hula hoop and starts to play with it.

Aiden eyes his beau causing Kol to gag in jest. Klaus holds his daughter as he spots a little pink jeep. A smirk appears on his lips as he visualizes her terrorizing the family. Elijah sees a little kitchen set and smiles. Mikael departs to see security asking the woman to leave as the employee is in tears being held by another employee.

Davina and the other ladies walk to the woman's department. There each look in the racks for certain items. Freya takes a sip of her coffee thermo and hums in delight. Davina watches as Cami and Freya exchange secret smiles. Blinking she turns in time to see Rebekah compel a woman to give her a game chair she had in her cart. What does she doesn't expect is Hayley grabbing a pink nightie and smiling; another woman tries to snatch away from the Hybrid. Hayley easily keeps it out of the woman's reach and goes on her merry way.

There's a little boy in the mist of the madness. He's in tears, what gets Davina is that he appears to be around Hope's age if not a tab bit older maybe by a year or two. Clutching down Davina smiles at him and extends a hand towards him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asks it takes a few minutes to get him to answer her.

"Mommy!"

"I can help come on. Let's find someone that works here." She starts to get up.

Seeing that the little boy doesn't move; Davina opens her arms and the little boy steps into her arms allowing her to scoop him up. She heads to the fitting room. There she explains to the Fitting Attendant about the little boy. The little boy who's name is Rex clings to Davina. She smiles at the little boy as bounces him in her arms. Just as she's going to sit her phone rings. Fishing it out with good practice thanks to babysitting Hope. She answer's

"Hello?" She bounces him the crying boy.

"Darling, where are you?"

"Fitting room." She replies.

"Be there in a few ticks." He hangs up and turns to give the little boy a smile. It's several moments that go by. The announcement for Rex's mother is made when Kol appears.

"Care to explain, love?" Kol quirks an eyebrow.

"Found him crying in the women's department. He came up to me and allowed me to pick him up."

"Sweetheart, he does seem to be fond of you. But I'm not really the sharing type."

Several women look at them as they either exit or enter the fitting room. They stare at Kol ready to jump him. Most likely drag him into a fitting room and try to have their way with him. Kol of course wouldn't fight it until it would be too late.

"That's nice, Hon. But he's lost." Davina waves off his confession of his feelings of over her.

"Well," Kol things of a way to get his girlfriend back without the child. "Josh and Aiden can help." He whips out his phone and calls Josh. Directing him to get his arse to the fitting room with his beau in tow.

Rex stops crying as he sighs into Davina's neck. Kol sits beside her with an arm wrapped around her. He's playing with a lock of her hair. Rex's little hand over Kol's, almost signaling them that he feels safe with the witches.

"Whoa! What did we miss? Kolvina having a baby!" Josh eyes his best friends.

"I need to borrow Aiden's wolfie powers." Kol sighs. "The little lad appears to have strayed away from his family; and has leeched himself upon Davina."

"He's a puppy." Aiden replies absently, you see Kol has brainwashed them all.

"No, way!" Josh coos at the boy who peeks from Davina's neck. "Hey buddy."

It's there that the police appear ready to take the child who has be unclaimed. Rebekah appears out of nowhere and cries in despair.

"My baby!" Rebekah waves at the police as she compels them to leave in a low voice.

There's a loud crash from the toy department. They stand there a the police rush off to go help security to see the mess. They decide to go see what the big is about to find Klaus and Jackson are in the middle of a fight. Mikael holds Hope as the two father of the baby girl fight over a toy for the baby girl herself. Klaus makes a comment about that lack of funds Jackson Kenner has in his account. Jackson in turn states that Hope needs love and affection. Shoppers have stopped to see the two grown men fighting. Two ever hot men, many woman and men swoon at that. The two hybrids fight until the rest of the family appears. Annoyed Freya mumbles a spell under her breath. This causes Jackson to trip over his own feet; it's as if time stills. Everyone watches in horror for what is to occur… well Kol is more amused.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I also want to say that i will be updating this story everyday! Also the reason I had them to see the madness that Christmas shopping is. Its because i live it almost everyday. That is way you/we must always be kind to those who work at stores. It's not our fault we are out of a product because of their popularity. Let me know what you think! -JasZ**_

 _ **PS: Thanks for the Following, reviewing and reading! It means the world to me, and helping me escape the madness of the holidays and family issues. -JasZ**_


	4. Kiss and Tell

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

They weren't prepared for the events that follow. Rebekah covers Rex's eyes as Mikael mimics the action on Hope. Davina just can't believe what she's witnessing. Kol is laughing as he's the one who plotted this.

"What the-" Cami stops herself as she makes her way towards Klaus who looks about ready to kill his brother and Jackson.

Jackson is on his knees; gagging with tears in his eyes. Bystanders either were appalled or too busy processing what just happened. Cameras had caught what happened. Hayley is still rooted to her spot in shock.

"Not a word!" Klaus growls. "If I hear of this being spread about. I will unleash all your nightmares and make them tenfold! That goes to you as well brother!" Klaus glares at Kol who is currently playing with Davina's hair.

"Now, brother, there is nothing wrong with what just happened. Wish I didn't wit-"

"Kol!" Klaus growls.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell brother. But the way Jackson is responding tells us you're a horrible at the art of kissing." Rebekah smiles at Kol's comment and puts her two cents in.

"Is that the reason Hayley and yourself only shagged once? Not that I mind because the product was my lovely niece."

"I will dagger you all." Klaus vows.

"Serves you right for all the things you've done to us."

"Hayley how do you feel about your husband kissing your baby daddy in public?" Josh questions as Davina walks away with her cart and pulls Kol along. Freya bounces in step with them.

Hayley just turns to Cami who is having Klaus count to ten. Well maybe it isn't the time to tell Klaus she smooched Cami under the mistletoe two days ago because his brother is a moron. Josh has a giant smile on his lips as he quickly texts everyone in the family and forwards the video. Klaus' phone beeps; the Hybrid king pulls out his phone and watches the video; where Jackson Kenner trips and somehow gets Klaus in a lip lock. Klaus tares himself from the alpha pup and is about to kill him.

"Joshua!" Josh freezes and starts to run as fast as he can. He's tackled to the ground…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! As announced this series will be updated everyday! bad news it's only 15 chaps long. but lets not think about that just yet. Let me know what you think!-Jasz**_

 _ ***Thanks for the reviews, the favorite-ing, following and reading-Jasz**_


	5. Coffee Mix-Up

_**Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two days later,

The family is currently waiting for Klaus to come out of his room. He's finally had a meltdown after tackling Josh to the ground. Punching the baby vampire to a bloody pulp. Security erm Mikael and Elijah plus Marcel had to drag Klaus out of the store. Klaus stated he felt dirty and ran home. Locking himself in his room ever since.

Davina has been in a good mood seeing that Klaus hasn't imposed himself in her apartment. So all she'd have to deal with was Kol's shenanigans. Even than they weren't a lot if Klaus isn't around to encourage him. So Kol has been a good boy.

Cami hands out coffee mugs to everyone as they watch Rebekah and Elijah knocking on Klaus' door. Cami just sighs and goes to join them. Kol rolls his eyes at Klaus' dramatic stunt for attention. Freya just slips her coffee happily as she hums into the mug. Davina wonders why or when Freya became addicted to caffeine. Maybe she discovered a new creamer or flavor. As they watch Klaus peek from the door and yelling at everyone. Davina reaches for her mug without looking; only to grab Freya's taking several gulps; Davina nearly gags. Her eyes water as she tries not to spit it out. Josh gives her a look as Davina quickly sets the mug down and runs to the bathroom. Kol takes the mug and looks down at it.

"Freya what kind of coffee do you have?" Kol wryly eyes his older sister after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Cami called it Irish coffee." Freya snatches her mug from Kol.

Josh laughs knowing Davina's lack of alcohol tolerance. That and the fact that Marcel has told her not to drink it. By telling her he means compelled the petite witch. Rebekah makes note to uncompel her; who wants to have girls night when one of them can't get drunk?

"Kol!" Jackson calls out to the male witch.

"What is it Scrappy Doo?" Kol retorts.

"Davina just puked all over Jackson!" Hayley cries as Klaus can be heard laughing.

Freya frowns as she pours more coffee into her mug. Elijah is at her side handing her his flask that has a ginger bread man all iced up. A gift from well Kol; who else would think that's funny beside Josh?

There everyone spikes their own drinks and watch as Klaus deems Davina his favorite outsider. The little witch frowns as Rebekah's snaps a photo. Jackson walks into the room with puke clinging to him. Josh takes a photo and sends it to everyone. This brings everyone closer. All thanks to a little coffee mix up.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. I know i usual update earlier but i had work early in the morning and traffic is bi**h and i just got off work about an hour ago... so here you go better late than never right. -JasZ**_


	6. Lost and Found

_**Here's the next chap! Enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

The family are all located at the bayou. Freya, Kol and Davina have frozen the lake. Rebekah is dressed in fleece leggings and an oversized shirt. Her bomber jacket and scarf give her a fall like feel to her. She glides on the ice as she twirls and spins like a pro. Everyone either pairs off on the ice or are on land eating some food. Freya and Elijah are currently holding a flask drinking some vodka. As they watch over Hope who is making a pile of snow. They had to distract her from going onto the ice. Davina and Kol are being overly cute by skating beside one another. Josh and Aiden are busting their butts trying not to fall. Klaus just forced Jackson's face onto the ice.

Rebekah gets hold of Marcel's attention. Yes they have been spending time together. Mending what was lost. Marcel gets onto the ice and starts toward Rebekah. Coming to a stop as Rebekah does a double twirl; she circles about and smiles at Marcel. The smile doesn't go unnoticed by Kol who smirks. A plan bops into his head as he leads his beloved to solid ground.

Marcel reaches for Rebekah; the lovely blond glades towards him. The two stare into each other's eyes. Everyone…well Cami, Hayley, Freya, Jaiden and Davina have been waiting to see if they would rekindle their relationship from what they are witnessing that spark they have. They have found their way back to one another. Klaus stops his torment on Jackson. He's about to say something when several snowballs hit Rebekah and Marcel. Everyone turns to see Kol, Davina and Mikael trying to look innocent.

"Kol, you prat!" Rebekah cries as she starts toward her brother. Kol's eyes widen and waves his hand causing his sister to slip and fall onto the ice.

"That's for Polly! He hates it when you put clothes on him!" Kol retorts.

"Kol!" Marcel helps Rebekah up yet again a snowball hits him on his butt. Whirling around he sees Elijah grinning like a loon.

"Snowball fight!" Josh declares, Kolvina rush off with Mikael and Freya. It only lasts a few ticks because Klaus Shoves Jackson into the freezing water. That's after he broke the ice with Jackson face… How He was able to get Jackson to do that no one knows…or cares for that matter.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	7. Christmas songs

_**Here's the next chap... it's simple and sweet Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol and Klaus glare at their younger sister as she blasts Christmas music. Kol had bounding into the compound in quest of asking Klaus to hide his gift for Davina. His girl will search high and low for it if she found out Kol went out his way to get her a gift. So to hide it he'll have her enemy hide it. Yet Kol can't get a reply from Klaus thanks to Rebekah's music choice. It seems none of them can escape the blasted music… Stores, restaurants, the radio stations are all playing the overly cheerful and possibly creepy songs. Out of all the places to hear it, it's at home well Klaus' home.

Kol being annoyed starts to sing at the top of his lungs twisted versions of the songs. Klaus glares at his brother as Rebekah puts up the volume on the stereo. Freya stumbles into the room with a flask in hand as she and Elijah sing 'Jingle bells.' The actually have bells and they raddled them.

Unable to take it anymore Klaus gets up and takes the flask and bells. He drenches the bells; then he flings them into the stereo. Which causes a fire to start and it engulf everything and anything in its way. Kol mumbles a spell to smother the flames out.

"Enough with the singing!" Klaus growl; Cami, Hayley and Josh appear with Hope singing 'Frosty the snowman.' Klaus is ready to maim someone.

"So I can hide it here right?" Kol questions as Marcel bounces into the room dressed like an elf. Joining the trio singing. Klaus storms out and no one hears from him. Until they turn on the radio where he is strangling the deejay for playing the same songs over and over again to the point of insanity.

"He's finally lost it!" Josh mumbles.

"Pay up!" Davina makes a gesture for everyone to slips hundred dollar bills to Mikael who hands Davina a share of the cash. Kol blinks in confusion as Davina laughs. They later explain that they made a bet while Kol was off shopping to see how long Klaus would go without going to the radio station and killing someone…

* * *

 _ **There you have it. Hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think as well as to let me know what you think should happen. I also want to ask your opinion who do you think got who? As what would they give to said person. I'm hitting a dead end when it comes down to some of these. I do have some ideas but i'd like your input! Thanks again for the following, reading and reviewing means the world to me.-JasZ**_

 _ ****Ps: You any of you is looking to read a good book. I recommend 'Dream a Little Dream' by Krestin Gier. (which Setthingsinmotion recommended to me, thanks for that, love) I read her 'Rudy Red' Trilogy and didn't know of her new series which is the Silver trilogy which 'Dream a Little Dream' is from. I read that book from cover to cover in one day. So there's my input on that for now.****_

 _ *****Happy Holidays, My Darlings!-JasZ*****_


	8. Family Photos

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah has dragged everyone to the quarter to a local photo lab. Everyone is dressed, well she raided closets and dolled them up. The girls in beautiful gowns as the men in suits. They watch as Rebekah tells them that the photographer will be taking several sets. One in their even gowns, another in their pajamas.

So the Mikaelson family takes their first ever family photo Mikael in the middle his two daughter as his side as he's three sons in the back. Klaus holding Hope. Then the additions to the Mikaelson clan. Kol stands behind Davina wrapping his arms around her waist while looking down at her and she up at him. Freya and Elijah holding Flasks up. Klaus has an arm wrapped around Cami's shoulder; he still holds onto his daughter. Hayley holds on to Hopes hand as Jackson stands beside her holding her hand. Josh and Aiden are on the floor shoulder to shoulder. Marcel has Rebekah in a bridal style lift.

They take formal ones then just the ladies; followed by the gents. They change into their pajamas. Each have matching ones. Except for Mikael who's dressed as Father Christmas. The Kenner family has reindeer oneies. The rest were dressed as elves. They take several photos…

One of Kol shoving Josh to the ground and sitting on his back. another of Kol in a head lock by Marcel and everyone either trying to stop that. Or attempting Klaus from killing Jackson. Another of Davina thrown over Kol's shoulder in a fireman's lift. Marcel trying to get his adopted daughter as Rebekah and Freya keep him away… the last one they take is in normal family pj picture.

"That was a nice family event!" Cami beams as Rebekah pats herself on the back.

"Let's not do this ever again." Klaus huffs as that earns him several glares as the rest of the family walks out of the dressing room.

"Why not?" Cami hums as she eyes the women that pass the studio swoon at the sight of the men.

Kol well being Kol waves and winks at them. Only to get kicked by Davina behind his knee. Kol's leg buckles. Marcel laughs telling her what a great job she did. Rebekah rolls her eyes. Until Davina jumps onto Kol's back asking for a piggy back ride. Which agrees quickly to. This earns him a peck on his whiskered cheek by his beloved witch. Unknown to them the photographer is taking photos of them. He got Kolvina's piggy back ride and the peck. Klaus holding his daughter as he smiles down at Cami. Cami who is playing with Hope's hands earning giggles from the tiny girl. Mikael watching over his children and company with a affection clearly written in his eyes. Marcel and Rebekah stealing a kiss. The older Mikaelson siblings laughing at Josh and Aiden as they attempt to get on to the back of the other. Hayley and Jackson lean on each other. That's the one that each has reprinted and placed in their respected homes.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! and what you think who should get who for the secret santa thing. as well as the gift they should be given.-JasZ**_


	9. Baking Goodies

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Cami eyes everyone as they set up certain stations. They are baking today and she fears for the lives of the non-immortals. Cami can't cook or bake to save her life. She volunteered to build the gingerbread house with Aiden and Josh.

Davina, Freya, Hayley and Rebekah seem to know what to do. Each starting a different project. Kol latches himself to Davina's side. Freya annoyed with him when he asks if the tarts will have apple filing. Hayley started to make some snickerdoddles; while Rebekah startled to make Chocolate chip cookies. Elijah was there making a crème burlee. Jackson set the crock pot to make dump pie. Klaus just glares at them as the heat of the oven and bodies become too much. Josh and Aiden have named the gingerbread men and 'dressed' them after someone in the family.

Klaus scoffs as he watches Kol steal several cookies from the cooling rack and shove them into his mouth. The lean warlock burns himself and gets hit by Rebekah upside the head. This causes him to choke on a cookie. Freya slaps him on the back several times until he's able to regain his composure.

Recovering Kol glares at Rebekah. He wants to toss an egg at her head so bad; but decides against it. Unknown to him; Hope seems to be thinking the same thing. Using her powers she is able to get an egg to fly across the room. The egg hits Rebekah squarely at the back of her head. Kol is leaning down towards Davina trying to get a kiss. Marcel is glaring daggers at him. Josh and Aiden have decided to eat the frosting instead of decorating the house.

Whirling around Rebekah grabs the whipped cream pie tin and flings it at Kol who is shoved away by Davina, who's 'annoyed' by him. The petite witch has whipped cream on her pretty face. A gasp escapes her lips as she wipes her eyes. Kol fights his chuckles until his girlfriend grabs some flour and pours it on his head.

Marcel is laughing until cherry filling is poured down his back. Freya smirks until chocolate pudding is shoved down her blouse by Jackson. Elijah in order to defend his sister's honor grabs a handful of peanut butter and whacks him upside the head. Jackson's hair is now smoldered by peanut butter. Hayley grabs shortening and smothers it on Elijah's suit. Josh grabs gumdrops and flings them at everyone. Hayley tries to run only to get tripped. Aiden starts throwing gingerbread men 'body' parts. Cami is laughing as Marcel sits on Hayley and Rebekah pours strawberry jam on Hayley. All eyes turn to Cami. Everyone starts toward the human blond. Josh got nutella slapped by Elijah and Aiden has been smoldered by Freya's 'excess' pudding… basically Freya rubbed herself on him. Everyone is covered in something. It's Cami's laughter and cries that draws Klaus into the kitchen. Kol drops the cake batter and grabs Davina. He drags her down the table. Their dogs whom Mikael just brought either stay at Mikael's side or at Hope's.

"What did you delinquents do to my kitchen?" Klaus howls angrily at everyone.

"Kol's fault!" Rebekah points under the table where Kol finally got the kiss he wanted.

Kol and Davina pull away and blink several times. Kol is smug and Davina flushes pink. Cami sneaks away with Josh's bowl of Pumpkin guts and douses Klaus with it. Everyone turns to them and sees glint in his eyes. Klaus grabs the red frosting and starts toward the group who scurry in different directions.

"Let's play!" Klaus howls as he grads hold of his baby sister and gets her in a head lock. Kol, Davina and Freya watch the mayhem as the vampires and Hybrids are taken down. Klaus turns his attention to his baby brother. "There's enough for all of us." He grabs Kol's ankle and drags him out.

Two hours later,

The family is slowly recovering from Klaus' way of food fight. Davina and Freya have been cleaning a bit since they weren't punished because Klaus would be without his main babysitters and witch backup. They aren't allowed to bake anymore at least not at the compound…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	10. Wrapping Fiasco

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's your usual Friday night everyone is currently at the compound; they decided to wrap presents together… well Klaus forced them to wrap them at the compound. Everything was boxed and ready to be wrapped. Freya has placed a spell on the gifts to have their names appear on them on Christmas Eve. So one would peek before hand. Ribbons, gift wrap, tape litter the tables as they break off to cut and tape. Kol starts to sing ' _Locked up'_ by Akon. Only to get a bow tossed at his head.

Josh in turn starts to hum 'Let it Snow' only to get a pair of scissors in his hand. Klaus is yelled at by Rebekah as Josh bleeds over the gift-wrap. Elijah is making bows out of Ribbon and placing them on Davina's head as she glares at him. It's after Marcel start to wrap gifts. Davina silently start to mumble a spell. Ribbon starts to curl about Elijah's legs. Slowly engulfing him, no one squeaks. Klaus gets an idea. AS does Kol, but his are a bit on the naught side; mostly involving his lovely girlfriend in ribbon… of course Marcel gets a whiff, who now knows and whacks Kol with a roll of gift-wrap.

Elijah is about to walk over to Rebekah's station when he falls to the ground. He hits his head on the ground; a snap is heard… everyone stares in shock until Elijah is engulfed by Ribbon. Cocooning him like a mummy. Josh is recording it from the start… Aiden is watching in horror as Kol and Marcel are fencing with gift-wrap rolls.

Kol gets annoyed as does Freya they both knock him out. Aiden lifts the duct tape, Kol had decided to use on the boxes to spite everyone, cocking an eyebrow and giving everyone a wolfish smile they drage Marcel's body to column. They tape him standing up. Rebekah enters to see this; Klaus is glaring at everyone. Mikael has gone to the family room to watch a movie with Florence who stopped by for a moment.

Josh appears with double sided tape and glitter. Everyone watches as Josh places the tape on his sire's face. They all go back to wrapping gifts until Klaus starts to make comments. Freya lightly touches Kolvina's hands and mumbles a spell. Klaus' eyes roll behind his head. He falls over like a tree. Kol turns to Rebekah who smiles in turn. The two grab the frozen wrapping paper and start to wrap him up. Hayley dives in to help. The three wrap him up nicely and go back to finish present wrapping.

Two hours later,

The family has order Indian food and are currently watching 'Elf' when they hear something crinkling. They turn to see Klaus' cocoon moving. Everyone is frozen in fear well those who aren't related to the paranoid Hybrid.

Klaus bursts out of the wrapping paper and growls. Florence walks in with a rolling pin and pokes him. Klaus is about to rip it out of her hands and us it to make everyone pay. But he stops to see the presents stacked neatly under the tree. Hope playing with a bow while sitting on Cami's lap. Taking off the wrapping paper he vows to make them pay. He knows the perfect way to do it too. The smirk on his lips makes everyone uneasy.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! the next chap is inspired by two events that happened this month! So just stay tuned for the next mess the Mikaelsons and company get into! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	11. Santa Hat Game

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah has forced everyone to join the game… the Santa Hat game that is. As she places the Santa hat at the corner of the telli. Josh enters the room with several bottles of Fireball whiskey, shot glasses and several cans of Coke. Davina is curled under a blanket as Kol has her on his lap. He looks at the repeating scenes of the replaying video. Hope is bouncing on Klaus' lap as Cami pours several shot glasses of the whiskey.

Elijah rolls his eyes as the movie 'Strange Magic' makes Freya dig her nails into his arm. Freya and Rebekah have been wanting to watch this feature for some time. Little Hope of course seems to be enjoying the repeating song…

"Okay I'm not sure how well this will work with a children's movie so… let's spice this up." Rebekah smiles making everyone antsy.

"Bex, you know it's a musical. How about if the main leads start to sing we take two shot if it's a duet three? One shot for filler songs." Kol replies as he tightens his hold on Davina.

"Yes!" Josh fit bumps Aiden in the face.

The entire family takes several shots in the beginning. They chase the fireball whiskey down with the cola. After that movie Mikael wants to watch 'Grey's Anatomy'. In the first five minutes they take eight shots thanks to that hat. They don't even make it half way of the first episode when Davina calls it quits and snuggling close to Kol who is still playing. At the end of the episode Cami and Kol stop. Their mortal bodies began to protest. Kol is heard mumbling sweet nothings into Davina's ear.

They continue playing to the point that Freya and Aiden tap out in the third Episode. Everyone else is still playing. The game changes when Rebekah walked past with another unopened bottle. Josh springs forward and slaps her rump. Everyone is frozen yet Josh's drunken laughter only gets them all to laugh.

After several mintues he starts screaming 'Two fingers' at the tv when a certain actress would appear. He continues to slap people's rump when they pass by. Aiden has enough of his beau slapping butts.

"Throw that ass in a circle." Josh cries as he stands to get another shot. He literally starts tweaking in the middle of the front room as flashes of Mc-dreamy are on.

"Okay, Josh you've had enough." Marcel takes the shot glass away and hands it to Rebekah who drowns it.

"Give me my F.B. whiskey!"

"To late"

NO one moves when Josh snatches the bottle from Jackson and takes several gulps and hands it back.

"Okay time to go home Josh." Aiden takes hold of his boyfriend.

"I need to pee." Josh jerks away and goes to the bathroom.

Everyone waits in the front room for the baby vampire. They hear him gagging and as if it was planned a dramatic song plays on Marcel's phone. Josh is heard puking. It stops for a few and Josh starts calling out to Rebekah. She goes to see what he wants only to get him to ask her if she can clean up. Wincing the blond cleans the puke that is around the toilet, he clearly missed.

"Can I sleep here?" He points at the ground.

"No, Josh." Rebekah sighs annoyed.

"But what if I throw up again?"

"Do it in the rubbish bin."

Without warning Josh allows himself to fall to the ground. His head hits the small chair they keep in there for when Hope has her bath time.

"Can someone help me! Josh passed out and I don't feel the need to pretend to care about him right now." She's beyond annoyed.

Aiden calls back to her stating he'll be there. Josh quickly snaps up like a jack in a box or those clown balloon you punch only for it to come back to scare the hell out of you. He struggles to get up.

"Tell him I'm okay."

"Josh, he's in front of you." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"I'm fin-" Josh sprints off; while stripping to his birthday suit.

Kol covers his girlfriend's eyes and waves his hand so Josh can trip over a chair. Josh jumps over it and nearly lands on Klaus;' it's when Josh is tackled to the ground by Freya. She allows Elijah to snap his neck.. Josh manages to get calls out to Kolvina. Asking them well more like begging them to do something. Marcel wraps his 'son' in a blanket.

The next morning,

"Josh wakes up with a banging headache. He looks around. He shivers when he realizes he's in his birthday suit. Aiden is asleep not too far. Kol and Davina are snuggled on the loveseat watching 'Doctor Who'. Coffee mugs in their hands as Kol nibbles on a cookie than he tries to get Davina to eat some.

"What happened last night?" Josh mumbles as he looks over the destroyed living room.

"Well, I can tell you but I'd much rather show you." Kol toss a camcorder to the baby vampire who catches it and watching the events. How he begs Kolvina not to leave him. How everyone is holding Klaus from killing him.

"So we're banned playing Santa hat?"

"No-we're not allowed to play it while watching Grey's" Davina replies.

'Throw that ass in a circle!' He hears himself as he turns his attention to the scream where Hope bounces about dancing, it's when they call him off the whiskey. He goes bonkers. Josh vows to never drink again… well at least not in the next few hours….

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Tomorrow we'll get who go who in the secret Santa gift exchange... I hope this is to your liking.-JasZ**_


	12. Secret Santa part two

_**Here's the next Chap! I'm sorry it's a little late, i wanted to post three days ago.. but work had me going bonkers. But here it is! Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

The Mikaelsons' and Company sit about the tree. Hope claps her hands happily as she catches sight of the gifts. Josh is next to Freya taking sips from her flask. He silently thinks 'Throw that ass in a circle.' Because honestly even in his own mind he isn't entirely safe. Kol is giving him 'I know what you're thinking look.' But it falls when Davina taps his hand several times. Kol in turn grabs hold of her and drags her onto his lap and plants butterfly kisses on her face. The older couples frown, yet envy grips their hearts.

Hope goes up to her uncle and tries to get on to Davina's lap. The witchy couple are basically Hope's stable parents. Always spending time with her and giving her the attention she needs. Often when the three are confused as child and parents; Kol of course replies that there is another in the oven. That's how he gets in trouble. Hayley and Jackson enviously watch; as Klaus smiles knowing that Hope is attached to his family. Well not so much that attachment she has to Kol and the harvest girl.

"Okay Ladies and Gents. Time to open our gifts…!" Rebekah waves everyone over until Klaus interrupts and states that 'Santa' has come to visit little Hope.

A man dressed as Saint Nick appears and looks around… The man is clearly compelled… but that doesn't stop Josh from screaming Santa and running up to him as soon as the man sits down and props himself onto the man's lap.

Mikael is on his mobile (Rebekah had replaced the one Kol has given him thanks to Klaus having a fit and breaking it. He's trying to silence the phone that is blaring 'Mr. Booty man'. Josh and Kol placed that ringtone on his mobile thanks to the inspiration of Sean Spencer in psych, which had done the same thing to his father.

"Why in the bloody hell did-Never mind can we just go on?" Rebekah sighs as she takes a seat. Josh is forced off Santa's lap

The pile of gifts are stacked high as the man dressed in the red suit takes one and reads the name off. "Rebekah" He calls out… "From Josh."

Josh beams and gives Rebekah thumbs up. The blond releases as tired sigh and goes up. Elijah forces his sister to pose with the man. Rebekah glares at everyone for being the first one. Elijah takes several snapshots of his sister until she is about ready to dagger him herself. She takes the gift and goes to retake her seat by Marcel. She tears open the snowflake gift-wrap.

Rebekah is about to cry at the gift Josh had given her. Either that or dagger the poor man… Kol is laughing as everyone around them is in pure shock… Josh gives her a smile and is about to say something when Cami interrupts them…

"Run Josh… If you value your life run like hell." The other blond tells the baby vampire as Rebekah is about to tear his head off. Rebekah flings the 'Baby Alive' toy at Josh's head.

"Mikael!" Saint Nick calls out… "From Marcel."

Everyone turns their attention to the Viking. Elijah of course tells his father to pose. Mikael awkwardly stands there holding his gift. The heavy box in Mikael's hand makes him ponder on what the gift many contain. As he retakes his seat… he idly opens his gift prying open the box he sees a battle axe. The details extreme close to the ones his old one use to carry.

"Thank you, Marcel." Mikael offers a small smile as he reaches for his coffee.

"Elijah" The man dressed in red calls out to the gentleman of the family. "From Aiden."

Elijah forces Rebekah to take a photo of him with Saint Nick. Taking the gift Elijah takes a seat and opens the gift eagerly. He finds two new ties and to cufflinks. He smiles brightly as he nearly chokes himself trying to take the tie he currently has on off.

"Cami," The blond looks up and stands up. "From Freya." Without hesitating she poses with the man.

The human blond takes the gift and takes a seat and opens the gift. She finds two novels and a large bottle of vodka. Cami laughs as she smiles at Freya remembering two weeks ago when they were the girls had another girl's night. Cami got messed up with the 'red berry' flavored vodka.

"You got me, Freya." Cami giggles as she sets her gift aside.

"Josh" The baby vampire jumps up and walks over to the man. "From Mikael." Josh sits on the man lap as Elijah takes a picture.

The baby vampire takes a seat beside Aiden and opens the gift. Pulling out a towel Josh frowns until the starts to unfold it. There stares at him are beats… He's been telling Kolvina that he wants to live the life of a deejay… so he's always blasting his music when he goes over to the apartment… I guess this is Mikael's way of saying 'shut the fuck up or I'll kill you'.

"Thank you, Mikael!" Josh hugs his beats close and releases a sigh.. Aiden shakes his head..

"Jackson" The alpha wolf goes to the man."From Elijah" He's forced to take a photo and from there he head back to his seat.

The alpha opens the gift only to frown and glare at Elijah who smiles innocently from his seat. Kol blinks several times until Jackson pulls out the shirt that has letters neatly painted on 'I promise not to steal your wife.' And on the back it says 'On the second that I never promised not to hit on her.' Kol is in fits as he tries to control himself. But there's a plaid shirt and some arrows with a new long bow.

"Kol." Kol Forces Davina to go with him up there. "From Cami."

They pose and go back to their seat… There Kol opens the gift and laughs…Davina peeks in and her cheeks redden. Kol looks up at Cami while pulling out the vodka and condoms out. They assume he's going to say something cocky like 'How'd you know we ran out?'

He winks at Davina "Well this is awkward…" he mumbles as puts it back. There is a dark object in there… "Thanks Cami."

"Safe sex is great sex." The blond replies ignoring the look Marcel is giving her… He feels betrayed.

"Freya," Freya quickly gets up and nearly knocks over a bunch of Hope's toys. "From Jackson."

After posing and retaking her seat she tears open her gift. There she finds several rare herds. And root that she's been looking into for possible uses to aid them in case one of them is hexed once again. Of course there's some moonshine in there too.

"Thank you Jackson."

"Not a problem." He tells her as he holds on to Hope who just walked to him.

"Davina." The harvest girl dreadfully gets up and goes to pick up her gift. "From Klaus." As soon as the photo is taken as her smile falls.

Davina takes the gift back to her seat and opens it. Peeking into the box she feels like someone splashed her with cold water. In the box is Tim's volin in pieces. There's a note that says 'Are you not glad I killed Tommy.' Kol pulls out the note and reads it.

"Who the bloody hell is Tommy?" Kol questions

"Really Klaus, his name was Tim." Josh scrolls from his seat.

"Who is this git?"

"The guy, Dee would have been with if your brother didn't kill him." Marcel retorts.

Kol turns to his beloved girlfriend a little upset. Was she still in love with this TOMMY? Kol just has the need to bring the boy back just to unleash his jealousy upon him. Yet Davina shakes her head and curls into Kol's side.

"Not really, if Tim lived… there would have been a slim chance Davina would have been with him. Seeing that Psycho pants and her have a common goal of trying to kill Klaus. But that's all in the past." Josh mumbles while eating some peanuts.

"Klaus" The man calls out to the hybrid who goes up and takes a photo. "From Hayley."

Klaus takes open the gift. He glares up at Hayley who smiles at him. He pulls out several plush dogs of wolves. On their collars, they have the crest of his father's pack. He's about to shove them down her throat when Hope goes up to him and takes the puppies and makes woof sounds. She starts to play with them.

"You will pay for that."

"Oh I'm shaking…"

"Hayley you are shaking…" Rebekah retorts as she sees her brother plotting.

"From laugher…"Hayley replies as she blows raspberries.

"Aiden" The beta gets up and goes to take his gift. After he poses and takes a picture. He retakes his seat and opens the gift. In there are tickets to a cruise he was telling Rebekah he wanted to go with Josh. He didn't have the funds just yet thanks to the war and all. But he turns to the blond and smiles at her.

"Thanks Rebekah."

"Anything for my lovelies." She smile while ignoring Kol who is asking Davina some question…

"Hayley." The female Hybrid goes up and takes a photo.

Taking the gift she props down and opens the box. In it is a book… 'Chicken noodle soup for a dog lovers soul..' A sticky on it saying 'seeing that you married an alpha.. and your baby daddy is a wolf…'. There is a piece of cloth that she pulls up. A sheer nighty that says 'for someone special.'

Davina's eye's widen and whacks her boyfriend. "What did you do to the gift I got her!"

"Nothing it's in there." Kol breaths out after his fit of laughter.

Hayley pulls out a photograph of a couple and baby.. Hayley realizes that it's her parents and looks at Davina who smiles at her softly. Hayley blinks away tears and nods her thanks to the harvest girl who turns her attention to her boyfriend.

"Marcel." Marcel turns to the remain gift and turns to the man that is courting his 'daughter' "From Kol."

Marcel doesn't know what the box could contain but he knows Kol will get beaten to a plump. After posing and taking the gift to his seat. He opens it… there is note… with neat script he reads it… he drop the note and reaches for the other one… He is about to reach over and kill Kol…

Rebekah reads the note out loud. "Congrats you're going to be grandpa!" there's a statement there stating so.

Kol is laughing his ass off until Marcel has him in a head lock… dragging him to the fire pit. Everyone, except Klaus, tries to keep them apart. That is until Marcel remembers the battle axe… He goes after Kol with it… No one notices that Josh slipped away and tries to tackle Marcel when the axe flies out of his hands, hits the pit…. Burning fire wood flies and land on the tree… lighting up in seconds… Hope is clapping her hands as she starts to toss gift-wrap into the fire…

"What the bloody hell!" Klaus howls as he returns from his trip to the loo.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! and two more chaps! We will see what happen a bit after the tree catching fire as well as Kol bugging Davina on the Tim thing... Thanks for reading and reviewing-JasZ**_

 _ **Claire3loves3music: thanks for reviewing... Yeah... that was inspired by one of my best friends and my sister... My siblings and i played that game and it was fun... i just don't recommend watching Grey's if you decide to play it.**_

 _Secret_ _Santa exchange:_

 ** _Elijah to Jackson._**

 ** _Hayley to Klaus_**

 ** _Cami to Kol_**

 ** _Josh to Rebekah_**

 ** _Aiden to Elijah_**

 ** _Davina to Hayley_**

 ** _Kol to Marcel_**

 ** _Mikael to Josh_**

 ** _Freya to Cami_**

 ** _Jackson to Freya_**

 ** _Klaus to Davina_**

 ** _Rebekah to Aiden_**

 ** _Marcel to Mikael._**


	13. Hope

_**Here's the Next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

They all sit in the front room as the burnt tree… they were too caught up with Klaus trying to plot the murders of all his family. Hope sits down on Saint Nick's lap as Hayley and Elijah take photos. The two year old smile and makes her best innocent expression. Rebekah is trying to sway Freya to use a spell to bring the tree back to 'life'.

Kol is sitting beside Davina whining as Marcel is string to stab Kol with a fork. Davina just glares at the two and tries to ignore them. But of course Kol just voices his thought a tab be louder. Josh snorts as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Davina answer my questions, darling." Kol whines as Mikael shakes his head and turns to see Hope open her gift from Hayley and Jackson which happens to be the largest gift. It was a wood carved kitchenette.

"What Kol?" Davina snaps.

"Would you still be with me if Tom-"

"Tim." Josh corrects.

"Was alive?" Kol ignores Josh and stares into his beloved's heaven colored eyes.

"He's dead." Davina replies while attempting not to burst into tears. It wasn't right that Klaus rubbed her face with that. Yes she's with Kol and she nearly lost him too. What if she had lost Kol would Klaus be rubbing it in her face? How differently would her life be?

"Yeah, but what if he wasn't?" Kol replies as Hope starts to open the gift from Elijah.

"Why do you care so much about this?" she just wants the topic to be swept under the rug.

Hope pulls out a pretty bubble gum pink dress with silver Mary Jane flats. Elijah was thinking she would wear it for New year's eve. And a good thing too because Hayley had forgotten about it with the madness that comes along with the Mikaelson family.

"Because, I just want to understand where I stand-"

"You are not going to bring anyone back just to prove something Kol." Davina huffs as plots a way to make Klaus pay for what he's brought up. Old emotions for a dead boyfriend and Kol's uncertainly.

"Than answer my question."

"You know the answer, Kol."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, you wanker. She stating that she would be with you!" Rebekah cries from her place from the fire place. She and Rebekah got hold of Kol's gift from Cami. They toss the packets of Condoms into the fire.

"No, she'd be with Tim." Marcel replies. "You see with Tim living. Davina wouldn't have a vendetta against Klaus."

"Yeah, but Dee. Would still be attracted to Kol. I mean the accent is one. And Plus he'd seek her out because well she's a super witch and it would piss you off." Josh mumbles into his mug as his eyes are trained on Hope who opens the gift from Marbekah. It's a frozen bike.

"You're not helping Josh." Marcel glares at his 'son.'

"Yes he is." Kol retorts; Hope starts to tear open the gift from Mikael.

"I mean, that's their goal in life to annoy Klaus and the rest of us with their cutesy couple crap. Like it's my goal to throw that ass in circle."

"How pretty!" Freya stares at the stuffed plush that resembles Bronco, Mikael's boxer.

"You suck, Josh." Marcel growls.

"Yes, I do." Josh retorts without thinking… Kol and Davina give the baby vampire a look and make amends. The silently plot a away to get revenge on Klaus.

It's when the packets that Freya and Rebekah start to burn. The stench of burning rubber fills the room. Klaus growls as Hope screams out in delight when she opens the gift from Freya it's her own necklace. She holds tight onto the stone and extends her hand forward. The toddler without known just made the logs in the fireplace burst. Several pieces scatter about hitting everyone. Josh's shirt is engulfed in flames in seconds. He runs around the room until Klaus hits him with a chair. The baby vampire falls to the ground as the fire still rages… Davina quickly raises her hand to kill the flames.

"Okay sweetheart, we need to lock this away until you're a bit older." Rebekah pries the necklace away from the two year old.

Hope pouts and opens the rest of her gifts… she gets several other gifts from her mother and step father. She got the jeep from her father…which she gets into as soon as she can… she starts to chase Josh with it. The baby vampire is cranky thanks to her setting him on fire. Kol and Davina gave her a charm bracelet with a protect spell on it to keep her safe and they're able to locate her just in case she becomes a rebel like everyone else in the family. They don't know how handy that will come when she becomes a teenager.

Josh and Aiden gave her a book on fairy tales. A book she becomes fond of. As Hayley gets her to take a bath. The Toddler snuggles close to her daddy and fights sleep as everyone sits in the family room watching 'Monster's Inc.' Everyone is gets ready to go home. It was a nice evening…

The next morning Klaus finds the man in his front room a piece of the chair in his chest… Cursing storms up to Rebekah's bedroom… What he sees he wishes to pour boiling oil over his eyes… Elijah rushes out only to have Klaus tell him to keep up the mess from the night before. Elijah sighs and mumbles to himself on the reasons why he never drinks heavily anymore. He just hopes New Year's eve isn't so bad…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. -JasZ**_

 _ **I know the chap before was a bit harsh... Josh didn't mean it to be a cruel joke. He has something planned in the future involing that baby doll. but you'll see in the next chap or so! As for Klaus' gift. He just added fuel to Kolvina's fire. And in that He'll have hell to pay when his nephew is born.-JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and Reviewing seeing that you are enjoying the mini series means the world to me!-JasZ**_

 _ **Also special thanks to Setthinginmotion for helping me with the dialog in this chap. Thanks again sweetie! ^^**_

 _ **Happy Holidays, My Darlings!**_


End file.
